The kidnap (Discontinued)
by Nevie teh panda
Summary: As Freddy gets kidnapped, nobody notices until Chica gets kidnapped, So Foxy and Bonnie go on a long adventure to get them back with the help of sonic, a blue hedgehog, hoping they're not too late
1. The kidnapping

**Hey guys this is my first story so it may not be good**

 **Freddy: Get on with the story already**

 **Hang on Freddy...**

 **Bonnie: Yeah! Hang on Freddy!**

 **Freddy: Ugh...**

 **Ok, Lets just get on with the story...**

 **Freddy: Thank you Panda**

 **You welcome Freddy and poor you Freddy**

 **Freddy: WAIT WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **... :3 Figure it oouutt! :3**

 **Freddy: ...**

* * *

"SHIT!" Said Freddy, Trying to get the pizza sauce that a child smeared on his fur off, Freddy was on the stage. "It won't come off!" Chica started to go into the kitchen just to get a bit of pizza, "CHICA NO!" Said Freddy hearing a high pitched screech as the kitchen exploded sending her flying to the wall just where Freddy was. "Great... not again... BONNIE!" Hearing Bonnie laugh he suspected that he put some explosives in the kitchen "Oh boy..." Bonnie said, Trying to tiptoe away. "Bonnie get here now!" Freddy said, _finally_ getting the pizza sauce off his fur.

"Y-yes Freddy?" Bonnie said, his ears drooping to the side of his head. "Bonnie what did I say about putting those explosives in the kitchen? you almost hurt Chica _badly_! you better be lucky Chica is fine," Said Freddy, speaking like a true king. "Now, Apologize to Chica." Freddy said pointing to Chica. "I-i'm sorry Chica..." Bonnie said, Drooping his ears even more. Freddy stepped off the stage, and went to check up on Foxy. As Freddy was walking to Pirate's Cove, He got hit with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Ugh..." Freddy woke up in a new place with torture machines in a polka dotted place, Freddy was in a cage, "Oh look who woke up... sleepy head" Said a mysterious person in a cloak. "Of course I would wake up in a cage, Last thing I want to be in, Spring" The person's cloak flipped up showing Springtrap's face. "Well, good thing you remembered me... and I told you to stop calling me Spring!" Springtrap said, looking mad. "Well it makes I easier for me to remember so deal with it Spring" Said Freddy, Having a smirk on his face. "ugh... your torturing me... and I'm supposed to torture you...hah! let the torturing begin!" said Springtrap, Laughing. While being tortured Freddy let out a high pitched screech.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a small chapter still having some problems with my computer so I had to end it there...**

 **Freddy: WHY PANDA WHY**

 **:3 Hah :3**

 **Bonnie: *Laughing***

 **Chica: Bonnie stop laughing! that's mean for our leader to be tortured badly! Apologize!**

 **Bonnie: NO I'M NOT APOLOGIZING AGAIN *Runs***

 **I'll get him... *Runs after Bonnie and tackles him down bringing him back* your welcome...**

 **Bonnie: Fine I'm sorry...**

 **I promise that the chapter will be waayyy longer than this chapter I just need some help...**

 **I will also be doing Questions and Answers (Just if you wanted to know) :3**


	2. At the pizzaria

**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my first story so I may still have problems**

 **Freddy: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME LAST CHAPTER**

 **Well I had to do something about what would happen... torture was the only thing I could think of Freddy!**

 **Bonnie: That's still funny *Giggles***

 **Freddy: *Whimpering noises***

 **Chica: Bonnie... Don't start**

 **Bonnie: *Giggling stops* .-.**

 **Foxy: Aye lad, Chica be right. It be bad to laugh at Freddy like this...**

 **Bonnie: Foxy your no help -.-**

 **Foxy: Just be tellin' the truth, Not tryin' to help ye' with the problem the lad be in.**

 ***Arguing noises***

 **Freddy: GUYS WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!**

 ***Arguing stops***

 **Lets just start the story... *Gives you next chapter***

* * *

At the pizzeria, Chica was going to look at the kitchen to see if there was more damage than she thought, even though she knows she put a barrier around everything. "I-I-it's F-f-fine B-b-b-bonnie..." She said, Her voice box a bit broken and hoping to see Freddy so she can get it fixed. "Are you sure? Your voice box is a bit broken..." Said Bonnie, worried. "Y-y-yeah I-I-I'm sure d-don't w-worry about m-me..." Said Chica, hugging Bonnie.

While Chica and Bonnie were talking, Foxy _finally_ came out his cove, and started looking around, making sure nothing bad happened. Then he noticed that Bonnie and Chica were talking about something. He started running toward them, accidently knocking Bonnie down, "Oops sorry lad" Foxy said, pulling Bonnie up. "It's fine Foxy just... don't do it again please..." Said Bonnie, giving Foxy a glare. "Ok lad." Said Foxy, "What were ye' two talkin' about anyway?" "O-o-oh we w-w-were talking a-a-about if I w-w-was ok after t-t-that explosion..." Said Chica, giving Bonnie a glare. Bonnie looked down. not talking for a while.

After a few Minutes, Foxy went back in his cove as Bonnie began annoying the **CRAP** out of him. "Lad go away... ye' be annoying the fuck out o' me..." Said Foxy, stepping into his cove. "Awww come on Foxy... this is the only fun I get! Chica is still mad at me and I'm bored!" Said Bonnie. "Bonnie. no." Said Foxy, looking mad and closing the curtains on his cove.

* * *

 **Sorry But that's the end of this chapter I'm sorry I broke my promise but I had to cut it short I haven't been thinking right much so next chapter I will make it extra long for you guys, I promise**

 **Freddy: Hey how come the chapter didn't mention me?!**

 **There is many things you don't need to know Freddy :3**

 **Bonnie: WHYYYYYY!? YOU KNOW I DON'T ANNOY THE CRAP OUTTA FOXY OR ANYONE**

 ***Laughing***

 **Chica: Your fault for making fun of Freddy**

 **Foxy: Yeah lad that be ye' fault right thar...**

 ***Laughing ends***

 **Freddy: I'm out... I'm just... out *Walks away***

 ***Brings Freddy back* Don't worry Freddy I will make the next chapter mostly about you Freddy :3**

 **Freddy: Ok...**


	3. Not an update

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update in so long (too long) it was because of school, doctors *rambles on about what took so long***

 **Freddy: *Listens to the rambling while playing Undertale***

 **HEY! DON'T PLAY MY GAME! *picks Freddy up and throws him out the window* do NOT PLAY MY GAMES!**

 **Chica: *looks at panda in horror* ...Woah *backs away***

 **Freddy: I'm sorry! It's just so interesting!**

 **I know it's interesting :3 I forgive you Freddy *Looks on computer* YOU WERE KILLING MY FRIENDS?! WHY?!**

 **Freddy: I'm soorrrryyyyy *cries***

 **Bonnie: Woah... Freddy never cries! Panda you made Freddy cry! That's so cool!**

 **Anyway I can't update, But I will soon. Bye! :3**


	4. Writers block

**Hey guys I now have writers block and I can't figure out what to do...**

 **Freddy: What panda is saying is that-**

 **I CAN SAY THINGS ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Freddy: *is whimpering in the corner***

 **Chica: ...Well...**

 ***Quickly checks Undertale on my laptop* DANG IT FREDDY YOU KILLED MONSTERS AGAIN!**

 **Freddy: *Quickly runs to a room I don't know about***

 ***Calms down* What I'm saying is that I need help, maybe you guys can suggest what could happen next and I could use that idea in the next chapter?**

 **Bonnie: Good idea panda!**

 **Yesh it is, anyways I will update the next chapter when I can so see you later!**


	5. I'm sorry

**Hey guys um... I got something to say... I'm putting this on hold... I've been depressed lately and my whole life has not been helping... Everyday during school I end up having heart attacks and I end up passing out making me have bad grades... I don't know how long I can keep going... My medication isn't helping either... And my little brother died a few days ago, I really am depressed I mean I've locked myself into my room and I only come out for food and bathroom. I really have been trying to hold on since my first heart attack and me isolating myself isn't helping. I really feel terrible and i'm sad for letting you guys down, i'll read you reviews every now and then to keep me happy. *sigh* Now I've been stuck in the hospital with little internet and I really would like some help. But until then i'll try my best to hold on... Bye...**


	6. an update on me

**Hey guys... The freaking hospital got the idea to let me have some internet for today... I've been good and well...** **I know you guys might be worried for me and that's why I wanted to tell you I'm fine at the moment, the doctors are giving me some medicine to stop what's going on with me at the moment but it's gotten worse. Every now and then I go into mini comas which can last for days, the longest I've been out so far was a week, and my mom's gotten overprotective over me. I know it's because I'm not a teenager yet and because of the state I'm in so I really want to get better quickly. I'm sorry I couldn't update the story for you guys. And if your stuck in the hospital then please hold on for me and your loved ones.**


	7. An update from her brother

**Umm... Hey this is panda's brother... Currently she is in a coma and wont wake up. The whole family is depressed from this because she would always make everyone happy. I just wanted to let you know she is fine because I thought you guys might be worried so I made this update for you guys. The family would come and check up on her everyday and make sure she is fine. I'll make sure to update on how she is every now and then. Bye!**


	8. An update from a crying brother

**Hey guys... My sister woke up... But she said her chest hurt... The doctor checked what was wrong and said she doesn't have much time to live... I'm sorry, but if she dies I wont be able to continue her stories... It hurts me to even type on her computer or go on her account... I don't want to be crying while typing her chapters up... That would be all for this update... Bye...**


	9. Sorry

Hey guys... She died today... From a heart attack... I'm sorry... I,... Don't know what to do anymore... She always gave me ideas... She helped me draw... she helped me with homework... she helped me with everything... And... Now she's gone... I don't want to talk anymore... It hurts too much to be on her account... Sorry...


	10. My brother's a jerk

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! My brother decided to change my password, hide my phone, hide my laptop and try to fake my death I'm so sorry everyone! I was finally able to get my brother to give me my stuff and change the password back and when I saw what he did I literally jumped him. Once again I'm so sorry my brother did that, and if your mad at me I understand, and because of this situation going on, I will no longer make stories on here... Unless you want me to, I can make some more stories, but I can't do this story, because I'm not in the FNaF fandom anymore. The fangirls kinda messed it up for me (Including my other brother, the little sinner). My sister understands what i'm doing because the fangirls messed the fandom up for her too. So please don't ask for FNaF fanfics, because I'm not in the fandom anymore. I'll make a list on what you can ask for though.**

 **You can ask for (and you can find them on):**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (I'm so sad it was finished [I swear if you don't know this then look it up on youtube!])**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up I'm watching the 12 episode[Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie! And once more I'm super sorry on what happened and I hope my brother wont do it again if I make more stories. That's all! Bye!**


	11. Thanks guys!

**Thanks everyone for understanding the situation going on! I was scared that everyone was going to be mad at me for the whole 'me dying' thing, and my small depression I had increased after I couldn't update on the story and my brother faking my death made it worse when I finally updated. Once again I'm so sorry that you had to deal with the whole dying thing for a while. Don't worry about my whole depression thing, a got a therapist (*cough* *cough* more like my family forced me to get one *cough* *cough*) so I'll be fine. Also, thanks to Shadowflame139 for giving me a suggestion! I'll try my best to make an Undertale story! And just so you know, I'm still doing the suggestion thing from the last chapter so you can still request some stories! Here are some things you can ask for (and where you can find them):**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (I'm still sad it was finished [youtube])**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them.** **The Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	12. Nervous laughter

**Hey everyone! I need help with getting a plot for the Undertale story I will make soon, so I decided to let you guys decide! And I also wanted to tell you that I'm slowly going back into the FNAF fandom so I decided to start working on the FNAF story I was most interested in making, which had most chapters than the other, that FNAF story is... *Insert drumroll here XD* ... The Snow Day! I really became interested when I re-read the chapters over after a few days I discontinued the FNAF stories, and after coming back a little to the FNAF fandom I decided to keep the story going. But even though it's summer I might not be able to update much, since I still have to go to a *cough* living prison *cough* therapist. As you can tell from the coughs I really DON'T like going, they always give me pills they KNOW I can't swallow down, they treat me like I'm fragile, and they baby me when I become sad while explaining what's been going on in my mind, and I hate it! And writing stories really calmed me down and took my mind off the depression, so I'm glad you guys helped me out with your kind and encouraging words :). I know I'm not supposed to tell you about this kind of stuff but I just had to get this off my chest. Also, requests are still open! You can ask for:**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (youtube, or play the game)**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them.** **The Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	13. WHOOPS

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time, because of my parents school has ended up being the top priority for the past few weeks, and the stress made me forget about this! I am very sorry for not updating, and I hope you can forgive me. So, my parents being overprotective forced me to study stuff A MONTH before school started. This obviously ticked me off and I almost yelled at them. And because last year I got into a fight (Heck yeah the guy was annoying me for hours and when I finally punched him, we had free time [ we were outside] obviously we both got in trouble, but he was the one who got the most blame, the teachers and principal knew I had anger issues, and so did the student, so he got expelled.) and because they don't go any higher than the grade I was in last year, I'm in a new school. So yeah, my overprotective parents being themselves, forced me away from the computer so I could get new supplies, and wouldn't let me on any electronic device until now. IT WAS AGONY! I never want to go through that again! I want to be able to talk to you guys! Not be bored every minute of my life! And, my therapist is being a butt! So yeah, life is chaos, never want to go through that agony again. Anyway, I'm still doing requests, all you have to do is alert me and I will try my best!**

 **You can ask for:**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (youtube, or play the game)**

 **6\. Fairy tail (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube, and apparently some shows)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them. And t** **he Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	14. Moving from

**As you may have noticed, I have been less and less active here on . This is because of reasons like school, doctor's appointments, therapy, and other things. I've decided to move away from and go to Wattpad because I find things easier there, I haven't made anything yet in Wattpad, but I'm planning to in the future, I'm just trying to focus on school and my health first before trying to make stories again. I'm very sorry. But! I will come back every now and then to give you updates and all that, so don't worry. You don't have to go to Wattpad if you don't want to, I'm just telling you this. For any reason, if you want to find me on Wattpad, my user is RainbowKittyface.**

 **I'm sorry to leave all of a sudden, but I just find things easier on Wattpad than here. Sadly, I won't be putting my stories from here onto Wattpad, I want to give making new stories a try, so the stories I've made will be discontinued, once again, I'm very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.**

 _ **~Nevie teh panda**_


End file.
